Kolhii
Kohlii was the most popular sport on the island of Mata Nui. History Kolhii was born as a solution thought by Turaga Onewa to solve peacefully a dispute between Onu-Matoran and Po-Matoran, who complained about each others' material quality. The original game (known as "Koli") was played mostly in Po-Koro, and consisted in kicking a ball in the opponent goals. There were usually 4 players, defending 4 goals. It was also played around 10 base rules. The 11th rule, or "New Rule", was added when Rahi started invading the playing fields. Taking advantage of the popularity of the Comet Kolhii ball, Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran corrupted by Teridax, began selling in Po-Koro infected Kolhii balls, causing a disease in the whole village. When Takua the Chronicler discovered their infection, and that they were stored in a Nui Jaga nest, he and Pohatu destroyed the nest and threw the remaining balls in the sea. The most popular version of the Kolhii was born due to an incident in Ga-Koro, during the Pahrak attack. A rock was flying towards Macku, when Hewkii saved her by hitting the rock with a fishing staff. This was the first version of a Kolhii stick. Later, after the Bohrok-Kal defeat, a championship was organized, and it was won by Ga-Koro in the Ta-Koro Stadium. Impact on the Matoran society Kolhii has become very important in the Matoran life, and it's a great way to celebrate. Kolhii is especially important for the Po-Matoran, and Toa Pohatu is considered the "patron of Kolhii". Another effect can be seen in the expression "Kolhii-head", meaning a stupid or incautious Matoran. Equipment The equipment of Kolhii consists in: *Kolhii Ball - A ball made in airstone and steel, thrown in the middle of the field at the beginning of the match. *Kolhii Stick - A staff with a "hurler" on one side (to catch the ball and throw it) and an hammer on the other (to hit the ball). This is the "evolution" of the Ga-Matoran fishing staff, used by Hewkii during the Bohrok War to save Macku. *Shield - A shield used by goalkeepers to avoid the ball entering in their goals. Rules of Kolhii 1. Teams number more than one but no more than six. 2. Teams may include any number of players greater than one, but no team will have more players than any other team. 3. All teams agree to the number of goals needed for victory. 4. The first team to reach the number of goals agreed is the winner. 5. All goals are good goals provided they are not own goals, as own goals are not goals. 6. Each team is allowed one defender who may carry a shield, but no other player may use that shield (other than in cases of 11th rule). 7. All players may carry one Kolhii staff, and one only! 8. Any number of Kolhii balls may be played, but balls in play must number less than either the number of teams, or the number of players per team, whichever is the smaller number. 9. Any player who strikes another player did not play well. Shield and staff strikes are excluded from this rule as those indicate the players are playing well. 10. Any player who does not play well brings dishonor to their village. 11. Any pitch invasion by Rahi, or other beasts, postpones the completion of the game until the problem is dealt with. Trivia *Variants of Kolhii also exist, played by Le-Matoran (on Gukko birds) and Onu-Matoran (on Ussal crabs).